Ginrei Kuchiki
"}} is Byakuya Kuchiki's grandfather. Over 100 years ago, he was the captain of the 6th Division and the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan until being succeeded by Byakuya in both positions. His lieutenant was his son, Sōjun Kuchiki. Appearance He has the appearance of an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki Clan head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei.''Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, page 188 He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black tekkō that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. Personality Ginrei Kuchiki is the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Ginrei acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, and is noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that power must be respected and mastered and that those incapable of knowing their own heart are not capable of mastery of their own power.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Ginrei is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and can see the skill or potential in others and what they must do to attain that fullness of that potential. Ginrei strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He would sooner work within the confines of the system than engage in actions that would disrupt the balance of law, even if he believes that something is unjust or wrong. History Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Turn Back the Pendulum arc Approximately 110 years ago, Ginrei, as captain of the 6th Division, was present at the promotion ceremony with the other captains as the newly-appointed 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 Later Ginrei arrived at the Kuchiki estate and watched his grandson, Byakuya train. He congratulated Byakuya on his skill at swordsmanship. Byakuya was surprised to see his grandfather, noting that he had come to stay at the estate rather than the Sixth Division barracks. He then told Byakuya that someone had come to visit and play with him and watched as Yoruichi Shihōin, captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō entered into a competitive game of tag with Byakuya, using Shunpo. He was exasperated by Byakuya's rash and hot-headed nature, mentioning that he would be a great leader if he could learn to control himself.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 9-14 Nine years later, Ginrei was present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When Yamamoto decided to create an investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members, he ordered Ginrei to guard Seireitei alongside 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 Powers & Abilities Shunpo Expert: As a former captain he is capable of using Shunpo with expert skill. Kidō Expert: As a former captain, Ginrei has capable skill in Kidō, being able to effectively use low-level Kidō without incantation. Keen Intellect: Ginrei is a very intelligent man. He is able to quickly determine the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. He can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter. Great Spiritual Energy: As a former head of a noble clan and captain, Ginrei has great spiritual energy. His energy and control over it is great enough to repel powerful hypnotic spells. His Reiatsu is green.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Zanpakutō The name of Ginrei's Zanpakutō is unknown, but its appearance is greatly similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, with a rectangular guard and white hilt. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Appearances in Other Media Quotes *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "Those who have great power must know how to control their own power, and sometimes be controlled by that power. In order to truly create such a relationship, it is necessary to have a strong heart that keeps you away from becoming overconfident." References Titles Navigation de:Ginrei Kuchiki es:Ginrei Kuchiki Category: Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category: Former Shinigami Captains Category:Kuchiki Clan Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Experts